It is believed that the pertinent state-of-the-art is represented by: German patents/applications Ser. No. DE3619438 and DE10312453 as well as by international patent application Pub. No. WO2007024156.
DE3619438 discloses a device for receiving flat disposable items, in particular handkerchiefs, flannels, hand towels, nappies or nappy pants, in particular made of cellulose or paper. The items form a long strip in which the individual items are connected to one another by perforations. The strip is rolled up onto a hollow inner roll. The hollow inner part can be closed at one or two ends by a lid. This forms the interior of the role as a container into which used handkerchiefs and other items such as patches can be introduced.
DE10312453 discloses a cardboard drum used for holding toilet tissues or kitchen towels. For an increase of sales or for use as a special promotion product the drum could be filled with an interesting object to be accessed after a plug or a cap has been removed from one end of the drum. The object can be related to the article like a pack of condoms accommodated in a toilet roll, a recipe in a kitchen roll, or of a general interest like sweets or a sample of a promoted item.
WO2007024156 discloses a long length article which is embodied in the form of a roll wound on a spool and is provided with a long length web and advertising and/or other effect elements, the spool is provided with non-authorized access limiters which are arranged on the end faces thereof and embodied in the form of lids, wherein the lids are positioned on the end faces of the spool and at least one lid has a large part embodied in the form of a flange and a narrow hollow part which forms the lid wall and is arranged in the spool internal part.